The area of a square is $16$ square centimeters. How long is each side?
Solution: $\text{? cm}$ $\text{? cm}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 16\text{ cm} $ $ {4} \times {4} = 16\text{ cm} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $4$ centimeters long.